tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Petyr Jackson
Sir Petyr Jackson is the head paladin of the small Order of Paladins in Osmond Cordae Locke's home town of Ridgefort. He is regarded highly by the town, and due to his age, generally does not protect the town actively anymore. He has trained six paladins under his wing, the latest of whom is Osmond himself. He is considered highly eccentric by many, but the town loves him, and his respect was well earned long ago. Biography Early Years Finding a Home The paladin Petyr Jackson's life is not recorded beyond when he first arrived in Ridgefort in Libaterra, some fifty years ago. It was strange, seeing a young paladin like him on the run from anything. However, the village, which lacked magical healers at the time, took him in, took care of him, hid him from his pursuers, and nursed him back to health after he'd collapsed at their gates. For a long time, Petyr was their sole healer, and liaison to the Clergy of Cardia. In addition, he began the practice of paladins protecting the town and leading the militia that was the town's guard, as well as rooting out and destroying any bandits that raided the town. Some wondered how he managed such a busy schedule, but he did all right. His first pupil, a young half-elven runaway named Derek Hawthorne, came by twelve years after his arrival. Training Paladins As time passed, thanks in no small part to Jackson's efforts, the town prospered, growing larger. The paladin began preaching, which was met with some trepidation once the message was out, but precious little came of it. The clerics of Nergal and of Mardük were not welcome in the town, after all. There were more paladins, a larger guard, more merchants, and more of the harvest was able to be brought in. Petyr's adopted son, Auren Luminex, was found by him four years before the Cataclysm, while Libaterra had been taken over by the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük. The Cataclysm barely affected the neutral town but it did leave Libaterra, which had suffered from many conflicts over the decades, even more fractured than it had been as new factions rose to replace old ones to fill the power vacuum. There was famine the first two years afterwards, but the year that Osmond Cordae Locke arrived, the harvest was plentiful. Petyr took this as a sign, and developed a vested interest in the Locke Family. Godslayer Era Chaos Descends Petyr learned that Osmond had returned to Ridgefort from his quest in late 1017 AE but decided to let his student approach him rather than the other way around once the time was right. Osmond, along with his new acquaintances who were the half-elf Erai Dalfar ahd the young Sinlarine couple Liosa and Tearlach, did indeed do as Petyr had predicted as he and his companions went to speak with the old paladin at the fort atop the ridge. Osmond was given a few days grace to spend with his wife and son, while Erai was given access to the library and Tearlach and Liosa were to be let alone while they were honeymooning. Aliases and Nicknames ; Master : Used by his pupils. ; Pete : His nickname around town. ; Crazy Pete : His other nickname, typically given by those he is endeared to, in honor of his eccentric beliefs. ; Sir Jackson : Used by those who don't know him. ; Sir Petyr Jackson : What he is called. Appearance In his youth, he was impressively tall, but he has shrunk a few inches in his age, and now walks with a walking staff in hand. He is still fairly broad-shouldered, especially on the days he wears his armor. His hair is a dark gray, like heavy storm clouds, which extend down his sideburns into his beard. He wears a dark green cloak that contrasts nicely with his strange, lime green eyes. A hooked nose sits over his moustache. He wears a thin circlet on his balding head, in the front of which a single white crystal is embedded. Generally, he wears white or grey robes over a tunic and trousers, and brown boots. Personality and Traits A kooky old man who sees little to no difference between Order and Chaos. Can sometimes be cryptic, and other times goofy, and still other times, he's a strategist of surprising caliber. Most of the time, though, he's a nice old guy. His personality sometimes obfuscates his intelligence. Powers and Abilities As a paladin, he uses, or used, anyway, weapons with no small amount of skill. He hasn't had to use his skills with them in a while, however, and mainly focuses on strategy, white magic, and his sermons. Relationships Auren Luminex The Old Paladin's adopted son, and the youngest among the troupe of paladins that he has trained. Auren sees him as a better father than his own. Pete sees him in a happy light, and has taught him the most acrobatic stunts he knows. The better to show off with. Bertram Darasson Bertram was born after Petyr's arrival, and he nearly idolized Petyr. He was also magically apt, and due to his talent at it, Petyr agreed to train him. Now, he feels that was a good decision. Derek Hawthorne The old Paladin's first pupil. Pete sees him as a worthy paladin, and a worthy leader, and Derek sees him as a great mentor and friend. Drake Brissom While not the most talented person in social circles and prone to frustration, Drake was a good choice to become a paladin, in Petyr's opinion. Teetering on the edge of a dark path, Petyr brought him back to the light. Kalebran Tumblestone II The second of his pupils, Kalebran was once an aimless wanderer. Pete took him in, gave him purpose, and training, and Kalebran accepted both joyously. Osmond Locke The Old Paladin's latest pupil. He shows promise, if a little lack of capability with magic. He has much to learn, and Petyr has much to teach. See also *Osmond Cordae Locke *Ridgefort Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Cardia Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age